My Sunshine
by ShYates
Summary: Com o sonho de ser um militar dedicado ao seu amado país, Itachi Uchiha abandona toda sua vida na cidade de Konoha, deixando para trás sua família e também o omega que seu lobo interior havia escolhido como companheiro, mesmo que esse omega seja considerado seu pequeno irmãozinho. Agora, anos depois, Itachi enfim retornava para a cidade onde nasceu, sem imaginar que teria que cons


A madrugada fria era bem vinda na pequena cidade de Konoha. O inverno havia chegado há pouco mais de um mês e seguia firmemente, sem dar uma trégua se quer.

Em um dos bairros nobres da pequena cidade, um casal apaixonado dividia uma enorme e confortável cama, localizada no centro do luxuoso quarto de paredes claras e aconchegantes.

O homem possuía cabelos loiros e um pouco rebeldes que chegavam até seu ombro, seus olhos azuis que naquele momento se encontravam fechados, se destacam em seu rosto de pele clara. Ninguém poderia negar que Minato Namikaze era um belo alfa lúpus, que agora tinha seus braços rodeando com possessividade o pequeno corpo de sua companheira, Kushina Namikaze.

Os cabelos de um vermelho vibrante fora um dos maiores atributos que encantaram Minato em sua juventude. Não conseguiu lutar com a enorme atração que sentiu pela omega logo que a conheceu em um dos corredores da universidade que haviam frequentado.

Kushina era única.

Seu corpo era pequeno, mas farto de curvas. Sua pele bronzeada destaca a cor de seus olhos, um exótico azul cobalto que admirava a todos.

\- Eles estão mexendo muito essa madrugada. - O sussurro de Minato despertou a bela omega que sorriu ao sentir uma das mãos grandes do homem em seu ventre avantajado.

Depois de anos de casamento, a vida lhe presenteou com sua primeira gestação, e para a surpresa do casal, Kushina não esperava menos do que gêmeos hiperativos que agora, ao sexto mês, não paravam de se mover por um minuto, fazendo a omega perder boas horas de sono durante a noite.

Minato adorava sentir os filhos e quando a esposa reclamava dos chutes, dizia que haviam puxado toda a energia da mãe.

O conforto daquele momento foi quebrado com o som alto de uma chamada de celular.

O alfa lúpus suspirou, beijou a marca entre o pescoço e ombro de sua esposa e se levantou lentamente para atender o aparelho que estava na poltrona no canto do quarto. Franziu as sobrancelhas loiras ao ver o nome do melhor amigo no visor, deslizou o dedo pela tela do celular e logo levou o aparelho ao ouvido.

\- _MINATO_! - A voz grave do outro alfa lúpus surpreendeu o Namikaze antes mesmo que pudesse dizer um simples "alô", havia desespero na voz que vinha do outro lado da linha. - _Mikoto entrou em trabalho de parto, preciso de vocês._

O loiro suspirou e esfregou uma das temporâneas, enquanto começava a caminhar até o closet, buscando um peças de roupas rapidamente. Sentiu as preocupação de Kushina através da ligação de almas que tinham e após pegar um conjunto de roupas para si e para a ruiva, retornou ao quarto.

\- Estamos a caminho, Fugaku. - Falou para o amigo após ouvir os inúmeros palavrões e insultos o incentivando a ir rápido.

Kushina se levantou ainda preocupada e olhou com confusão para o marido. Suspirou satisfeita ao sentir as feromonas tranquilas do maior, lhe acalmando instantaneamente, assim como os braços fortes lhe rodearam com carinho e proteção.

\- Se vista, amor. Temos que ir até a casa de Fugaku. Mikoto entrou em trabalho de parto e aquele rabugento não vai conseguir dirigir até o hospital, você pode ficar lá com o Itachi? - A pergunta soou carinhosamente pelos lábios finos do maior que logo sorriram enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciavam o rosto da mulher que amava.

\- Ora, mas que pergunta idiota, Minato. O que estamos esperando? Vamos logo antes que Mikoto ganhe Sasuke na sala e Fugaku desmaie. - A gargalhada alta escapou dos lábios do alfa lúpus, que assentiu e passou a se vestir rapidamente.

Prontos, o casal Namikaze seguiu até a casa em que a família Uchiha residia, a casa também luxuosa estava localizada em outro bairro nobre da cidade, por ser madrugada, as ruas estavam vazias e sem trânsito e Minato esperava chegar o mais rápido possível, antes que seu amigo fizesse a esposa dar a luz de tanta raiva.

Fugaku nunca foi um homem fácil de lidar. Sempre fora bastante rabugento e criticava a tudo e todos. Não foi uma surpresa para todos quando odiou Minato logo após o conhecer, ainda na pré-escola, onde não sabiam ao menos escrever.

A surpresa veio quando mesmo depois de anos, os dois continuaram juntos, apesar das implicâncias infantis, estavam mais inseparáveis do que nunca.

Já se consideravam uma família, uma que nunca tiveram.

No ensino médio, Fugaku conheceu Mikoto, uma prima distante. E surpreendendo a todos, se mostrou completamente apaixonado pela omega de cabelos escuros como os seus, mas com a pele pálida, tão diferente da sua pele amorenada.

O relacionamento do amigo foi bem vindo por Minato, que sempre foi o mais tranquilo dos dois, mesmo sendo ambos alfas lúpus.

Quando a hora de frequentar a universidade chegou, não foi diferente. Ambos decidiram seguir a carreira administrativa, com o sonho de serem sócios de um próprio negócio.

E nesta época, Kushina chegará a sua vida. Da maneira mais cômica possível.

Minato estava caminhando pelos corredores da ala administrativa a procura do amigo, quando sentiu uma presença forte e logo dois feromônios de raiva chegaram a si, sendo um deles mais suave e com uma leve pitada de medo. Reconheceu na hora a aura forte de Fugaku e correu na direção que sabia onde seu amigo estava, temendo que o mesmo tivesse se metido em confusão.

Qual foi a sua surpresa, quando viu Fugaku discutindo com uma pequena e bela omega ruiva, que tinha a face transtornada em raiva, e apesar do brilho de medo em seus olhos, não abaixava a cabeça para o alfa lúpus mandão a sua frente.

A partir dali. Minato, Fugaku, Mikoto e agora Kushina, viraram uma pequena família. Buscando o apoio e o carinho que não tinham de seus próprios parentes, e apesar das constantes alfinetadas entre Fugaku e Kushina, ninguém poderia negar como os lúpus defendiam as omegas de toda ameaça que se aproximava.

Eles se amavam e confiavam um nos outros.

Mesmo que um deles jamais admitisse isso em voz alta.

\- Mas que porra estão fazendo com minha omega? E porque diabos ainda não me deram nenhuma notícia? - Fugaku esbravejava na sala de espera, podia ouvir as vozes dos médico e os gemidos doloridos da esposa devido sua audição avançada. Minato ao seu lado apenas suspirou enquanto lançava olhares preocupados para a porta da sala de parto, onde sua amiga havia entrado e já estava há horas, era quase de manhã.

\- Se acalme, Fugaku. Você sabe que Mikoto está nas mãos de um ótimo cirurgião. Ele quem fez o parto de Itachi e fará o dos gemêos. - Uma das mãos de Minato pousaram nos ombros do Uchiha, fazendo ele suspirar e balançar a cabeça em sinal positivo, procurando se acalmar.

\- Quero ver quando for a vez de Kushina. - Provocou e riu quando o loiro engoliu um seco e desviou o olhar, pensando seriamente no momento que chegaria dali a três meses. - Será ainda mais tenso pois serão dois de uma vez. - Os olhos negros de Fugaku brilhavam em burla e diversão ao ver como Minato parecia suar frio e sua pele ficava pálida.

Fugaku explodiu em gargalhada ao ver o amigo sem reação e teve a atenção dos olhos azuis que brilhavam confusos e levemente irritados. Seu peito ficou menos apertado, era bom ter Minato por perto, ele sempre o distraia de sua irritação, e naquele momento, de sua preocupação com a esposa.

\- Ninguém mandou não conter suas bolas no devido lugar. - Ralhou brincalhão enquanto desviava de um potente soco que vinha em sua direção.

\- Vá para o inferno, Fugaku!

E naquele momento, o rugido indignado de Minato se misturou com o choro suave do pequeno bebê que chegava ao mundo naquele instante.

Um novo membro da família.

 _Sasuke_.

\- Se acalme, meu amor. - Kushina tinha a voz suave enquanto levava uma colher de papinha para a boca do filho guloso. - Menma, sem brincar com a comida! - Ralhou a omega, e rolou os olhos ao ver o sorriso de poucos dentes que seu filho lhe lançava.

\- Ainda tentando alimentar nosso alfinha, Kushi? - A voz divertida do marido causou um bico irritado na omega.

Minato adentrou ao quarto dos filhos com um pequeno e agitado bolinho nos braços. Naruto soltou um pequeno gritinho de felicidade ao ver o irmão, que balbuciou algo incompreensível ao ver o pai chegar ao cômodo com o irmão gêmeo.

Menma e Naruto eram uma cópia idêntica de Minato, para irritação de Kushina. Ambos possuíam ralos cabelos loiros e rebeldes e os olhos de um azul intenso que os deixavam ainda mais adoráveis. As bochechas gordinhas continham finas e quase imperceptíveis cicatrizes de nascença. Idênticos risquinhos em cada lado da bochecha dos gêmeos.

O primeiro a nascer foi Menma. Um belo alfa lúpus, como o pai e deu bastante trabalho na hora do parto, mas sua chegada foi uma alegria. O outro veio minutos depois, não foi tão difícil Kushina dar a luz a Naruto, pois desde o nascimento, Naruto se mostrava menor que Menma. Pois era um omega, e ainda mais, um omega lúpus.

O médico estudou a condição do pequeno bebê. Omegas lúpus eram raros, e chegou a única conclusão de que, sendo o pai um alfa lúpus, sua intensidade havia se passado para os gêmeos em conjunto. Menma automaticamente se tornou um alfa lúpus, e o fato de Naruto ser um omega, não interferiu para que seu DNA tivesse contendo não só a aparência do seu pai. Mas a intensidade em sua classificação

Alfas lúpus surgiram de repente, sem explicação. E sendo mais intenso que um alfa comum, sua força, seus instintos, feromônios e todo o resto são muito mais superior que qualquer outra classe.

Já com um omega lúpus, é a mesma coisa. Mudando as características que se intensificam em sua condição. Um omega lúpus é ainda mais sensível, delicado e imponente que qualquer outra classe, até mesmo do que um omega comum.

\- Por que nossos filhos são tão agitados? - Kushina lamentou e olhou para Menma, que encarava o irmão com alegria e adoração.

\- São seus filhos, afinal. - A brincadeira do alfa lhe rendeu um olhar ameaçador da esposa, que o fez engolir um seco e dar um sorriso amarelo em troca. Tentando mudar de assunto, Minato se sentou ao lado da esposa que já havia pegado o pequeno alfa nos braços. - Não acredito que eles estão fazendo um ano…

\- Nem eu, passou tão rápido. - A ruiva lamentou e admirou lentamente os filhos que Minato havia lhe dado. Amava tanto aquelas crianças, quando seus olhos encararam os pequenos pela primeira vez, sabia que nunca amaria ninguém com aquela intensidade. Que faria de tudo por eles.

\- Eu amo vocês. - Minato segredou, intimamente pensando o mesmo que a omega. Seus feromônios de proteção rodearam as pessoas mais importantes da sua vida. Morreria e mataria por sua família.

A ruiva apenas sorriu e beijou rapidamente os lábios do marido. Recebendo um grunhido irritado do pequeno alfa lúpus em seus braços.

 _Tão possessivo._ \- Pensou divertida enquanto beijava a testa dos gêmeos com carinho.

\- Os Uchihas já estão chegando? - Questionou enquanto lançava um olhar curioso ao marido. Como era o primeiro aniversário dos gêmeos, decidiram fazer um pequeno almoço em comemoração. Algo apenas entre eles.

\- Sim. Fugaku não queria que você convidasse seu irmão. - O loiro comentou enquanto rolava os olhos. Fugaku odiava a casa cheia, e apesar de Minato afirmar que o cunhado - Nagato Uzumaki - era uma ótima pessoa, o moreno não mudou sua opinião. Fugaku não admitiria nunca, mas era completamente ciumento com sua família.

\- Fugaku parece um velho que só reclama.

Nesse momento, uma figura imponente adentrou o cômodo com graça e magnitude.

\- Me admira a capacidade de vocês não conseguirem ficar um momento sem falar de mim. - O orgulhoso patriarca Uchiha adentrou o cômodo sem se importar se seria uma invasão ou não. Caminhou a passos largos até o casal de amigos e sorriu minimamente ao ver os braços de Menma se estenderem em sua direção, em um pedido para o pegar no colo.

\- Me admira você não ter a menor vergonha de invadir minha casa. - Minato rebateu, olhando de forma superior a forma como o amigo brincava com o filho mais velho, sentindo uma pontada de ciúmes, enquanto Naruto ria de forma escandalosa e batia palminhas.

\- Tia! Tio! - Um vulto moreno entrou correndo no quarto e logo se jogou nos braços livres de Kushina e foi recebido com entusiasmo e carinho. A criança sorriu ao sentir os braços finos de sua tia a sua volta e sentiu um beijo em seus cabelos, sabia que havia sido o tio Minato.

\- Itachi. - Kushina saudou carinhosamente o sobrinho, o enchendo de beijos molhados e apertos.

Itachi Uchiha era o primogênito da família Uchiha, um belo alfa lúpus. Era amado por seus pais e pelo casal Namikaze que desde bebê aprendeu a chamá-los de tios. Seus cabelos negros e lisos caiam por seus ombros e seus olhos negros lhe deixavam uma cópia idêntica de seus pais.

As duas pedras onix infantis se desviaram para o bebê no colo do pai, se afastou da tinha e caminhou até o pequeno alfa lúpus. Sorriu para o loirinho e beijou a bochecha gorda com satisfação.

Então, desviou a atenção para aquele que tinha sua total atenção. Seus lábios se abriram em um sorriso ainda maior quando viu Naruto lhe encarando atentamente, sem expressar nenhuma reação. Se aproximou a passos lentos do bebê no colo de seu tio Minato e estendeu os braços. Não houve outra reação. Naruto se jogou nos braços do moreno enquanto gritava de felicidade.

Itachi apenas apertou a criança em seus braços e enfiou o nariz no pescoço infantil, podendo sentir o cheirinho doce que desprendia da pele amorenada e se misturava com o característico cheiro de neném.

O coração de Itachi batia fortemente em seu peito. O moreno se afastou minimamente do bebê e sorriu, quando viu os olhos azuis lhe encarando com intensidade e um brilho de carinho. Seu coração falhou uma batida, isso sempre ocorria quando olhava nos olhos do bebê em seus braços, não entendia o por quê.

Mikoto adentrou essa hora no cômodo e sorriu ao ver todos reunidos. Em seus braços, Sasuke batia palmas ao ver o amado tio Minato e logo já havia pulado para o colo do mesmo.

\- _Tachi_. - A voz doce e infantil fez um silêncio exorbitante cair sobre o cômodo.

Itachi tinha os olhos arregalados para o omega lúpus em seus braços, que apenas sorria inocentemente para o maior. Sem realmente saber o impacto que tinha dados para todos os presentes.

\- AI MEUS DEUS! - Minato e Kushina gritaram em alegria e entusiasmo enquanto Mikoto sorria largamente.

\- ELE FALOU!

Para a surpresa de todos, Fugaku havia gritado a segunda frase, estava igualmente surpreso e feliz, porém o sentimento de alegria deu lugar à irritação ao ver como todos lhe encaravam com surpresa pelo seu pequeno descontrole, se sentia humilhado.

Enquanto o patriarca dos Uchihas discutia com a esposa e com os amigos, Menma e Sasuke apenas batiam palmas e gargalhavam enquanto viam circo pegar fogo.

Já Itachi, estava perdido em uma bolha completamente sua e do bebê em seus braços.

Naruto havia falado a primeira palavra, e como se não bastasse a felicidade desse acontecimento, a primeira palavra não tinha sido nada mais e nada menos que o seu nome!

Era incrível como os anos podem se passar rapidamente.

Era véspera de natal e a luz banhava a cidade de Konoha com seu brilho celestial. Havia pequenas estrelas no céu, embelezando o véu escuro acima de todos.

\- O tempo passou muito rápido. - Mikoto lamentou, admirando a lua tranquilamente e ouvindo o suspiro da amiga ao seu lado. - Eu mal vi os anos se passarem, Kushi. - Seu tom de voz ainda era baixo e seus olhos negros se desviaram para o semblante sereno da amiga ruiva.

Sempre estavam juntos em datas comemorativas, naquele natal não seria diferente. Estavam na conhecida casa Uchiha, esperando que as doze badaladas chegassem para que pudessem cear juntos.

\- Nossas crianças cresceram. - Kushina sussurrou, olhando para a janela que dava ao enorme quintal da propriedade e dali podia ver suas quatro preciosidades juntas.

Itachi estava sentado embaixo de uma das várias árvores que enfeitavam o belo quintal. Em suas mãos, um grosso livro de estudo militar era devorado por seus olhos negros e atentos.

Fora uma surpresa para todos quando Itachi passou a se interessar por política e militares. Maior surpresa foi o moreno, agora um belo adolescente de quartoze anos, decidir ingressar na carreira militar assim que completasse os seus dezoito anos.

A decisão obviamente não foi aprovada por Fugaku. Nem mesmo Minato, que encobria suas pequenas artes, lhe apoiou em sua escolha. Sua mãe e sua tia haviam ficado chocadas e extremamente preocupadas. Mas não havia o que fazer, Itachi sempre se mostrou um adulto para tomar decisões e agora não seria diferente.

Alheios aos olhares de duas omegas, Menma, Sasuke e Naruto brincavam e corriam por toda a área livre que tinham, os três com respectivos nove anos. O pequeno omega lúpus sorriu ao ver seus irmãos correndo à sua frente e seu sorriso se desmanchou em um bico ao ver que, como sempre, seus irmãos nunca lhe esperavam.

Sempre era o primeiro a se cansar nas brincadeira que compartilhava com os outros, e isso sempre o deixava para trás.

Seus olhos azuis então capturaram a presença quase oculta de seu irmão mais velho.

Naruto admirava Itachi como ninguém. O moreno sempre foi seu herói, protetor e porto seguro. Ele lhe protegia de perigos em todo lugar, e escondia dos adultos os problemas e perigos que o loiro sempre se metia. Naruto o amava com todo seu coração. Sentia seu coração bater mais forte quando era abraçado pelo maior, e claro, o abraçava de volta, com toda sua inocência de criança.

Itachi se sentia da mesma forma. Nada havia mudado com os anos que se passaram. Continuava amando toda a sua família, e continuava admirando Naruto incondicionalmente. Ainda não entendia o motivo de sempre sentir o vibrar de suas entranhas sempre que estava na presença do loiro, poderia entender se sentisse isso por um adulto, iria acreditar que estaria apaixonado. Mas não era o caso, Naruto era apenas uma criança.

Uma doce e inocente criança que conquistava o pobre alfa lúpus a cada dia que passava.

E parecia que apenas Fugaku lhe entendia. Pois sempre vira o brilho de sabedoria nas orbes negras de seu progenitor, mas ele nunca lhe disse nada, assim como também não perguntou.

\- Tachi-Nii. - A voz doce e aveludada tirou Itachi de seus profundos pensamentos.

Seu sorriso foi instantâneo e logo sentiu o corpo pequeno do omega se jogar sobre o seu.

Itachi rolou os olhos e o acomodou cuidadosamente sobre suas pernas, beijou os cabelos loiros e o abraçou delicadamente, como sempre fazia quando Naruto buscava por si.

\- Onde estão Sasuke e Menma? - Itachi perguntou enquanto colocava o livro ao lado de seu corpo, não se importando com o fato de perder a página que havia parado sua leitura, ou por Naruto ter lhe interrompido naquele momento.

\- Eles sempre me deixam para trás. - O loirinho resmungou com a voz chorosa enquanto afundava o rosto no peito largo de seu 'Tachi-Nii'.

O moreno apenas sorriu ao saber que Naruto estava apena fazendo manha. Era muito mimado, afinal.

\- Aniki. - Menma e Sasuke gritaram em uníssono enquanto se aproximavam com sorrisos largos. Ambos se sentaram em frente ao mais velho que tinha o omega em seu colo e ao notar o livro na grama, olharam com curiosidade e real interesse. Sasuke cruzou os braços e fez um bico indignado enquanto Menma continuava sem entender.

Sasuke havia ouvido a conversa de seus pais algumas semanas atrás.

\- Você vai embora, não é? - O moreno mais novo perguntou choroso e Itachi lhe encarou surpreendido. Não era para eles saberem por enquanto. Engoliu um seco ao ver Menma franzir a sobrancelha e Naruto afastar o rosto de seu peito lentamente. - Papai disse que você vai estudar longe, que não vai mais morar com a gente. - A voz de Sasuke já estava embargada, Menma ao seu lado tinha os olhos molhados, não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas saber que Itachi iria embora lhe deixava extremamente chateado.

Mas nada era comparado a reação de Naruto naquele momento.

O loiro menor se afastou rapidamente do alfa que o abraçava e se levantou em um pulo enquanto encarava com indignação e preocupação o mais velho.

Itachi suspirou.

\- Ainda irá demorar alguns anos… Irei estudar na capital para servir nosso país. Consequentemente, irei morar no quartel, sabem como é? Onde ficam todos aqueles soldados de verde e-

\- Você vai me abandonar?

A frase vinda em um tom baixo foi como um soco no estômago de Itachi. Ele pode ouvir seu coração se partir ao ver as lágrimas cristalinas banharem o rosto delicado de seu pequeno irmãozinho. Não era para ser assim.

\- Pequen-

O soluço alto interrompeu a fala do maior. E logo Naruto correu para dentro da casa grande de seus tios. Desejando ser amparado por Fugaku e esperando que o mais velho desse um belo sermão em Itachi por fazê-lo chorar.

E aquele natal, foi com certeza o pior de todos!

Se dissessem para Itachi que um dia se arrependeria de alguma decisão, iria com toda certeza mandar a pessoa para o inferno.

Itachi havia se tornado um belo Uchiha, com todos os atributos.

Orgulhoso, direto e claro, odiava ser contestado.

Agora com dezoito anos, a sombra da adolescência já havia se dissipado de seus olhos. Agora carregava responsabilidade e amadurecimento, o que não surpreendia ninguém, afinal, Itachi sempre mostrou que amadureceu rapidamente, sempre se mostrou um adulto para assuntos sérios. Já era de se esperar o Itachi de hoje.

Não amadureceu somente mentalmente. Seu corpo robusto já apagará a criança que um dia foi.

Havia ganhado altura como o pai. Beirava aos um e noventa de altura. Seu corpo havia ganhado forma, estava mais robusto e forte, com ombros largos e braços enormes. Não tinha quem negasse que havia se transformado em um belo rapaz, de arrancar suspiro por onde passasse.

\- Você tem certeza que vai? - A voz grossa ao seu lado interrompeu seus pensamentos e girou a cabeça lentamente, admirando o mais novo ao seu lado.

Sasuke também havia crescido, era quase um adolescente, afinal. A puberdade já havia chegado, junto com todas as características de um Uchiha e alfa lúpus.

\- Sim. - O mais velho apertou a alça de uma das malas que segurava, sem conseguir pensar em mais nada para falar naquele momento.

Havia enfim chegado a hora que tanto esperava.

Com seus dezoito anos, Itachi iria ingressar na carreira militar, havia feito vários testes e foi aprovado em todos, coisa que não surpreendeu ninguém e nem a si mesmo. Tinha orgulho em dizer que era capaz de fazer tudo que desejava.

\- Seu voo partirá em breve. - Fugaku disse assim que estava próximo dos dois filhos. Os olhos negros do patriarca encarava o filho mais velho com indignação, mas havia um brilho orgulhoso que podia ser identificado por Itachi.

O primogênito apenas acenou com a cabeça e abraçou o pai com força. Sendo apertado com a mesma intensidade. Em seu âmago, Fugaku desejava prender o filho em sua casa, deixá-lo embaixo de suas asas para sempre, onde estaria protegido e sempre poderia alcançá-lo. Mas sabia que não podia. Itachi havia se tornado um homem.

Nesse momento, Mikoto se aproximou com Kushina, as omegas estavam chorosas e logo atrás vinha Menma, com um olhar perdido e triste.

Se despediu das mulheres demoradamente, tendo que consolá-las com calma. Ao se afastar com dificuldade, viu Minato caminhando na direção onde estava com um bolo encolhido e abatido ao seu encalço.

Suspirou e se aproximou de Sasuke e Menma.

\- Pirralhos. - Itachi os chamou baixinho, receoso com a reação de seus irmãozinhos a sua frente. Seus olhos se abriram surpresos quando os dois se jogaram em seus braços, chorando baixinho e de forma tímida. Abraçou os dois com força e deixou que suas feromonas de compreensão e amor tomassem os garotos, acalmando os hormônios dos dois rapidamente.

\- Aniki. - Menma murmurou, fungando no peito do maior.

\- Tomem conta do Naruto enquanto eu estiver fora. - Seu pedido baixo fez os dois alfas lúpus balançarem a cabeça em concordância. - Não deixem nenhum alfa metido a besta fazer mal ao nosso raio de sol. - Itachi segurou o rosnado em seu garganta, porém sorriu ao ouvir Sasuke e Menma rosnarem irritados com a possibilidade.

O mais velho se distanciou dos garotos e suspirou, encarando o tio e seguindo em sua direção, notou Naruto mais atrás, lhe encarando com lágrimas nos olhos e suspirou, sentindo um aperto em seu peito e ouvindo um rosnado no fundo de sua mente.

Seu lobo interno estava odiando sua decisão.

\- Voltarei em breve, tio. - Itachi prometeu enquanto abraçava o lúpus loiro com força, sendo abraçado com igual intensidade. Sentia o amor de todos, sabia que era amado e também os amava.

Quando se separou, sua atenção se voltou para o pequeno omega encolhido, a dois metros de distância.

Sua família parecia aguardar o desenrolar da situação.

E Fugaku, mais do que ninguém, entendia o que estava acontecendo ali.

\- Pequeno… - O chamado baixo e banhado em dor de Itachi foi o suficiente para Naruto ser tomado pelo desespero.

Não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Seu peito doía como nunca, sentia suas mãos frias ficarem molhadas pelo suor e seu corpo todo parecia querer entrar em combustão, tremia como nunca.

Itachi se assustou ao puxar Naruto para seus braços e ver como o menor se encontrava. Sua cabeça doeu com o alto e violento rugido que seu alfa lúpus dava naquele momento. Apertou o corpo pequeno com delicadeza, temendo quebrá-lo, de tão frágil que Naruto se mostrava naquele momento.

\- N-não vá. E-eu prometo s-ser o melhor. P-prometo não t-te i-importunar mais, f-farei o q-que você q-quiser. - O pedido choroso de Naruto fez Itachi vibrar e seu coração saltar em seu peito. Seu próprio lobo uivava em satisfação ao ouvir as palavras do omega lúpus.

\- Eu prometo falar com você todos os dias. - A voz de Itachi soava firme e não demonstrava o quão quebrado o moreno estava por dentro. Não demonstrava o impacto que as palavras de Naruto lhe causaram. Tentava disfarçar o arrepio que percorreu todo o seu corpo. Mas não voltaria atrás, não agora, não quando havia chegado tão longe.

\- I-Itachi. - Naruto o chamou pelo nome e afastou o rosto que estava afundado o pescoço do moreno em todo momento. Suas feromonas mostravam a Itachi o quão triste e destruído estava naquele momento. Não teria mais um pilar.

\- Eu amo você, pequeno. - Itachi segredou, querendo que ninguém mais ouvisse sua declaração e a reação seguinte de Naruto o surpreendeu completamente.

Naruto selou seus lábios cheios e rosados aos de Itachi.

Em um inocente e afetuoso beijo de despedida.

Os lábios não se moveram, apenas ficaram grudados por poucos segundos, mas o suficiente para o corpo dos dois se arrepiarem com a carga elétrica que percorreu cada membro.

Itachi se separou rapidamente de Naruto e sem coragem para olhar para ninguém de sua família, apenas pegou as malas no chão e murmurou uma pequena despedida enquanto seguia para onde seria seu embarque.

Não olhou para trás, mesmo ao ouvir os gritos desesperados de Naruto, que era segurado por Minato e Fugaku, que tentavam acalmá-lo de todas as formas.

Também não viu como o omega parecia colapsar em desespero e lágrimas, ao ponto de desmaiar nos braços do pai e do tio, deixando todos perplexos e assustados com a consequência da descarga de emoções que o pequeno loiro sofreu.

Itachi não ouviu mais nada quando adentrou o avião, muito menos quando esse decolou, deixando para trás toda sua família, toda a vida construída ali naquela pequena cidade.

Seus olhos deixaram uma única lágrima escorrer, enquanto seu lobo interno uivava em agonia e tristeza.

 _Está feito._


End file.
